


Vignettes

by mosamosamosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosamosamosa/pseuds/mosamosamosa
Summary: Behind the scenes of the 1960s Lord Voldemort gathered his army and launched the wizarding war of the 1970s. Throughout the 1960s and 1970s the Black cousins grew up and attended Hogwarts. What happened during those years? What made them choose their sides of the war? 
This started as a few short stories about different main characters (hence the title vignettes) but it grew into a bigger project as I had fun creating and writing their backgrounds.
This is the first fan fiction I've ever written. Feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope to improve as I go. Thanks for reading!
There are tags and warnings that don't apply yet but will in the upcoming chapters (relationships, violence, etc). I'm trying to make sure I don't miss any, and I'll probably add more as I go.
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names, places, etc is the property of JKR. (of course) This work is written for fun about characters that interest me.





	1. Tea in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story and all the stories in chapters to come the relations are mostly canon. I followed the family trees as best I could and kept dates as close to canon, while taking liberty with some that aren't specifed (at least not that I could find)
> 
> Cygnus Black married Druella Rosier  
> They had three daughters, Bellatrix, Adromeda, Narcissa
> 
> The Bulstrode mentioned in this story some currently unnamed grand niece of Violetta Bulstrode. I guess that's a bit OC. Maybe she had a grandniece, maybe not. The Bulstrode family is still alive when Harry Potter attends Hogwarts so I'm taking the liberty of saying their pure blood ancestors had social calls with the Black family ancestors. I'm assuming a lot of The Sacred 28 so there you go.

**May 1960**

Flowering hedges surrounded the part of the garden three sisters were currently occupying. A tiny model unicorn cantered across soft green grass. This was not the only wondrous thing to behold. Small versions of dragons and phoenixes swooped and looped the loop in the air. A toy castle was guarded by knights in miniature that saluted when approached. Bella gazed with haughty indifference, her heavy lidded eyes were so dark blue they looked black. She had thick dark hair that cascaded in waves down to her hips. Being 9 she was much too old for enchanted play sets and only sitting there to supervise her younger sisters. Cissy was chasing a purple and grey dragon as it flitted across the grass just barely out of reach. The middle sister, Dromeda was grinning at Cissy's valiant attempts. Dromeda’s hair was highlights of blonde and brunette that fell in thick curls and ringlets. If her older sister was the night then she would be a bright summer day from her twinkling hazel eyes to the way the light caught her curls and shone gold. Dromeda let out a hearty laugh as the youngest sister promptly fell into her lap, dragon in hand victoriously. Cissy could have been carved from marble. Her skin as white as the cream you pour in tea. Everything about her was pale, her white blonde hair and her icy blue eyes.

Around the back of the house a small group of regal looking women were seated around an elegantly wrought table, no doubt goblin made. They gathered because they were expected to. Women of pure blood sat and talked and knew. They knew who was in what scandal, who was in favor with who, and so on and so forth. Over cups of tea they bartered their information. Their husbands were wealthy and influential and made the world turn. They were members of families so old, they helped found the country they lived in. What was there outside of their carefully polished social circle? Nothing of consequence, that was certain.

Insults and compliments were meant to be laced subtly into conversation. However as a hearty laugh sounded from the other side of the house, Mrs. Bulstrode let slip a barb, “Your daughters are so beautiful, you’ll certainly have no problem finding them husbands.”

“Thank you, Millie” smiled Druella over her teacup without hesitation. Internally she seethed at the words. Their hostess, Mrs. Druella Black, was no great beauty but House Black was well known for producing many handsome men, her husband Cygnus one of them. It was so secret theirs was a marriage of money unbridled by passion. She was his second cousin and he had married her in his duty to continue the House Black dynasty. Their marriage resulted in three daughters and no sons (while not quite a failure was not something to boast of with less and less pure blood husbands to have.)

**Later that evening**

Delicate black floral print swirled across the white walls of the parlour. Immaculate and impersonal to the point of seeming unlived in, except for the stern woman sitting in a crimson high backed chair. She hadn't a hair out of place as she stared imperiously at her daughters. She narrowed her eyes as though disgusted at what she saw. Finally Druella softly said with a sneer “Why would three pure blood girls be laughing like common mudbloods? Why would three girls whose only job in company is to impress be behaving like wild beasts? I didn’t invite the ladies around for tea for you prove you are too uncivilized to be allowed out of the house.” 

They knew an answer wasn’t expected.

She continued “Apparently toys in the garden are too much of a privilege but I shall rectify this. Follow me.”

The girls followed as their mother swept through the grounds and the house. Their toys disappeared with each wave of her wand and an unspoken “Evanesco”.


	2. A Snake on the Stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts 1967 
> 
> Rodolphus Lestrange 7th year CC  
> Rabastan Lestrange 5th year CC  
> Diane Avery 6th year OC  
> Seraphine Parkinson 6th year OC  
> Theodore Parkinson 7th year OC  
> Bellatrix Black 5th year CC  
> Arthur Weasley 6th year CC  
> Edward Ted Tonks 3rd year CC
> 
> I'm taking liberty with creating characters with pureblood names. There are so many blanks on official trees from the wizarding world, I'm assuming that there are enough siblings and cousins in each that we have some similiarly aged pureblood children from each family.
> 
> CC - canon character  
> OC - original character

**Thursday, March 9, 1967**

Thursday evening had faded into night. A black velvet couch with silver and green embroidery held three students studying their notes and reading. There were more books, parchment, and quills piled on the table in front of them from the older students sitting in high back black and silver chairs across from them.

Diane Avery entered the Slytherin common to see her best friend Seraphine sitting in a chair by a thin dark haired seventh year, Rodolphus. Diane had fancied him since they were little, even with the knowledge it would be their parents who decided their spouses. She may very well have been chosen for him. She was a pureblood and their parents were friendly enough. She wanted his affection though. Diane had seen enough pureblood marriages that were nothing more than contracts. She wanted his heart, not to be shoved aside for a mistress after they produced heirs. Her elation at the sight of Rodolphus was diminished slightly when she noticed the fifth year sitting on the couch across from him.

“Finished!” exclaimed Seraphine, happily putting away her transfiguration essay.

“Congratulations,” smiled Diane as she sat in the empty chair next to Seraphine. “I would be prouder if I did not know you start your essays the day before their due.”

“All the more reason to be proud really,” Seraphine replied. “You should buy me a butterbeer Saturday to celebrate my genius.”

Rodolphus stood up from his own homework stretching and said “I would buy you a butterbeer."

“You would buy any pretty girl butterbeer, Dolphus. You don’t need a reason,” Rabastan said without looking up from his book. This caused a chuckle all around as everyone knew Rodolphus’ weakness for a pretty face. They weren’t many girls he hadn’t snogged.

“Where will the line be starting for these free butter beers, you’re going to spend Saturday handing out?” drawled the fifth year girl. Diane felt her stomach clench. Bellatrix joining in their conversation was the last thing she wanted.

“This Saturday’s Hogsmeade trip will leave the castle quiet for studying. An OWL student should take advantage of that,” Diane said with false concern turning towards Rabastan and Bellatrix.

Rabastan looked up from his book surprised at the sudden change of topic. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, as if to say _that’s the best you can do?_

“I am going to Hogsmeade,” interjected Rodolphus. “If one Saturday off affects your grades that much, I don’t think you’re much of a wizard.”

“Of course I appreciate the input of older students. I can safely say a Hogsmeade trip won’t lessen my scores,” Bellatrix smiled, mocking Diane’s serious tone.

“Not that scores matter that much, with a silver haired fool in charge,” Theodore Parkinson said irritably. The sixth year boy had stayed quiet, scribbling answers to Potions questions until now. This opened the floodgates.

“Him Headmaster... He acts like we should be embracing blood traitors and mudbloods," scoffed Rodolphus. Murmurs of approval ran through the group. Dumbledore replacing Dippet had been a source of discontent for the Slytherins all year.

“I would rather kiss a boggart, than how did he phrase it? Embrace our all our magical brethren equally, with open minds and open hearts," agreed Leon Greengrass. No one was studying now, they were all eager to voice their anger. Insults flew fast and thick. They had no respect for Dumbledore’s tolerance. They had no patience for blood traitors like House Weasley. The ministry would go to ruin if their generation didn’t step.

“The Janus Ward has more sanity than Albus Dumbledore. Speeches are not going to convince me to associate with filfth and scum,” Bellatrix sneered. Rodolphus stood up to gather the rest of his books from the table, then suddenly bent down and whispered to Bella before heading to his dormitory.

 _Complaining in the common room is one thing Bella, but how Black are you?_ Rodolphus’ words echoed in her mind as she lay down for bed. Her actions should have already proven her Black, but Rodolphus accused of her playing. He insulted her, insinuating she was all bravado. Something in a crowd, a crowd provided both camouflage and an audience. Her mind wandered picturing crowded places in Hogwarts. The great hall held the biggest crowd but was far too orderly… the rush to meal time… the flood of students making their way down the changing staircases after morning lessons.

 

* * *

 

 

**Friday March 10, 1967**

Irritation awoke Rodolphus as he examined the small cuts on his hand from a paper snake. He grabbed his wand off the nightstand to heal his hand. As soon as he grabbed his wand, the snake stilled. Intrigued, Rodolphus lightly prodded the serpent with his wand tip. Instantly the snake unfolded revealing a concise note “stairways before lunch”. He grinned down at the emerald ink before he spoke "Incendio" There was nothing but ashes where the note had been. As he dressed for breakfast, he hoped for an entertaining Friday.  _Of course she would leap at the chance to prove herself._ _I know she'll be perfect, beautiful and vicious. I can request her to be invited this summer. She'll be happy to leave school pranks behind, when she sees the way we can shape the world._ He spent the rest of his morning lost in thoughts of his summer plans.

 

**Later that day...**

Laughing loudly a group of Gryffindor third year boys rushed down from Charms to the Great Hall. Bellatrix had stopped on the landing below them, on the pretext of greeting her younger sister. The boys made a game of the changing stair cases, racing and laughing. _Dirty blonde hair and second hand robes, vile mudblood. Disgusting._ He made to jump as the stair case rumbled and began to float up. Bellatrix cast her leg locking jinx before he had the chance. His arms reeled searching for purchase. Those few moments had allowed the stairs to ascend almost two floors. Desperately trying to reach the hand rail, he flailed. His companions realized too late, looks of horror on their faces when turned around to see him topple forwards. A small Ravenclaw girl screamed as he fell, cutting through the chatter and joyful yells of students heading for lunch. Bella released the leg locking jinx and gleefully watch him kick fruitlessly at air.

“ Wingardium Leviosa” shouted a tall and skinny sixth year catching the boy before he hit the stair case below. Shaky but determined, he directed the boy down beside him. Ted's heart was pounding so hard, he expected it to make a debut by leaping out of his chest. He raked a hand through his dark blonde hair and exhaled loudly. He was preparing to thank his fellow Gryffindor when a familiar brogue sounded behind him.

“Well done, Mr. Weasley. However, I'll have to ask the both of you to come with me.” She placed a hand on each boy’s shoulder and led them to her office. Professor Mcgonagall questioned them thoroughly but Edward Tonks hadn’t seen anyone hit him with a spell of any kind. Neither had anyone on that crowded stair case. The more he thought about it, he might have frozen up himself. There wasn’t anything that could be proven and he hadn’t been hurt, only shaken. She congratulated Arthur again on his quick spell work and sent them off to lunch.

“Thank you again” Edward beamed at the older Gryffindor as they left the office.

Arthur’s pale freckled skin turned pink and he replied “No need to say thank you. Anyone would have.”

“Anyone in that crowd could have used magic, but you’re the only one who did. You’re brilliant Arthur! Even better you’re not one of those stuck up purebloods!” Edward’s praise apparently struck a chord with Arthur, who turned and stopped as they entered the Great Hall.

“Call them conceited if you want, but don’t call them pureblood. If you use pureblood as in insult, the way they use … other words… it fuels their fire. Don’t buy into any of that nonsense.” Arthur said firmly, all traces of awkwardness gone. Edward was surprised at the change of tone, but nodded in agreement.

“TEDWARD!”

“TED!”

“TEDDY” shouted Henry Macmillian and Devon Peters. “We’ll never let you take the stairs again, flying carpets all the way!” Ted Tonks grinned and headed over to the other third years. Arthur headed down the Gryffindor table to sit by a short red haired witch. She smiled as he sat beside her and planted a kiss on her cheek.


	3. An Impromptu Family Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts 1967  
> Bellatrix is a 6th year.  
> Andromeda is a 4th year.  
> Narcissa is a 2nd year.  
> Lucius is a 3rd year.

**Tuesday September 5, 1967**

Paper rustled to produce almost a soft hiss. Narcissa tapped the head of the paper snake twice and watched it unfold. If anyone but the intended recipient did this, well the Black girls were known for their nasty hexes, besides you can regrow a finger or two. There were only four words, “western most dungeon, seven”. Knowing she was alone in her dormitory, the blonde let out a huff of annoyance. She flicked her wand and watched the parchment fly up and over to the elaborate silver sconce beside her bed. In moments not even ash remained, but Cissa continued to gaze thoughtfully at the flames. Bellatrix was feeling dramatic that much was obvious. Irritated she turned away from the cheerfully flickering flames to began pulling clothes out of her trunk. She had rushed down to her dormitory to change and go flying after dinner, not listen to a lecture. Resigned she put on a skirt instead of her quidditch robes. Her practice gear seemed to mock her as she closed the lid.

Still in her school robes, Andromeda walked towards the potions rooms that were designated for studying. They were close to the Slytherin common room, and available for use when supervised by a 6th year or 7th year. This made it an ideal place to have a private conversation for the siblings. Bella’s note had nipped at her hand throughout dinner until she ducked into the girls’ lavatory to read it. Not wanting to be late, she headed straight down.

Cissy sat at a wooden table, looking thoroughly bored. Bella stood ready for battle, hands on black velvet covered hips and a sneer on her face.

“Colloportus” Bella snapped as soon as Dromeda had shut the door. “Not even the third week of term and you’re hanging around filthy blood traitors and mudbloods? Do you have a scrap of decency?”

“Do you have interests besides stalking my library visits? I have double transfiguration with the Gryffindors. I’m not going to go cursing them with McGonagall and Dumbledore hovering around.”

“Then don’t speak to them. She can’t give you a detention for dirty looks. She can’t get you in trouble if she doesn’t see you jinxing them! Nothing should give them the idea you’re friendly with them!” As her voice grew louder she took a few steps closer to Andromeda. She seemed not to be able to convey her fury with words alone as her threw up her hands in frustration only to slam them on a nearby table.

“Friendly? We’re tolerant at best. Even if you didn’t get in trouble for cursing every other student you walk by, they know. The students, the staff, they talk about your cruelty even if they can’t catch you. That’s a reputation that will follow you.”

“Then I have the reputation I should and you ought to be ashamed you don’t! Disgusting! Repulsive! A mudblood thought they could ask you how your report was going? That alone shows you’re far too friendly! They have the nerve to address you!” Bella’s chest was heaving at this point. She was worked up into a fury. Her hand twitched towards her wand.

As though this were a great effort and not even sure it was worth the bother Narcissa sighed lightly interrupting Bella's tirade. In a bored voice she addressed her nails rather than either sister “Are you going to tell us your plan or do we have to wait and watch it unfold?”

“What plan besides hexing my sister who seems to be slipping towards becoming a blood traitor?” The words were harsh but confusion at Cissy’s statement lowered Bella back to conversational tones. Finally looking up from the study of her nails, Cissy widened her eyes in feigned surprise at Bella. Whatever Dromeda was after better be worth it. Sister or not, Cissy wouldn't help her curb Bella's anger forever. Dromeda owed her after this. _Is it not obvious?_ her expression seemed to ask. 

“Repeating pure blood ideology in front of Dumbledore or McGonagall or any of their little ears that will carry tales will do no good. Teenage girls aren’t going to sway their beliefs. If Dromeda has her sights set on Ministry work or marrying someone who does, it makes sense. If she has to placate them to get ahead, then why do you care? Slytherin means we use our minds to get ahead and I know that no Black in their right mind would be friendly without reason. Clearly Dromeda is after something, even if she hasn’t confided her goal in us.” She punctuated her deduction with an eye roll to emphasize there was no other conclusion. This long winded speech seemed to exhaust Cissy’s interest. She smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from her skirt as she waited for Bella’s response.

“Bold words” said Bella with mixture annoyance and pride after a few moments.

“I have faith in the way our mother raised us of course. Irritation may have made me bolder, this impromptu family meeting cost me my flying time this evening.”

Bellatrix looked up from Cissy to where Andromeda still stood a few steps inside the doorway “Do you swear you still uphold our values? Is there really an end goal of some sorts in mind?”

“Of course.”

This seemed to placate Bella. She wandered over to sit beside Cissy and gestured for Dromeda to follow. Bella grinned and began once Dromeda was seated “I’ve been focusing on my own goals as well, where I’m headed after Hogwarts. You know you might not have to suck up to fools like Dumbledore for much longer. There are other options out there. I’m not supposed to talk about it. Well unless you’re invited, you can’t talk about, well never mind… When you’re a bit older, I want you to meet them. Even if you don’t know their names now, they’ll be important soon. I’ve only got two years left in this joke of school. Then I’ll be able to put blood traitors in their place! The world is changing!”

“For tonight I’d like to skip to the part where we agree we are superior in every way. If I can’t go flying, I have plenty of homework to keep me busy.”

“Watch how much cheek you give out snowflake. As a loving older sister, I will let it slide. I’m sure you’re eager to work in the common room and see if you can catch someone’s eye.”

This was news to Dromeda, whose own social goals had obviously blinded her to her younger sister’s endeavors. She asked “Isn’t twelve a little young to be ensnaring hearts?”

Bella ignored her question and said “Her taste is good but her aim is a little high. She’s been eyeing Lucius.”

“The Malfoy family heir? An only son, he’ll have his pick of any girl he wants! I wish you the best.” Dromeda smiled at Cissy.

Sniffing and looking haughty, Cissy sat in her wooden chair like a throne. She tossed some white blonde hair over her shoulder as she said “I don’t eye anyone. If I had my sights on someone, I wouldn’t need wishes or luck. I’ve got brains. I agree that Lucius will make a fine pure blood husband when he does marry.” With that she rose with a soft rustle from her green silk skirt. Not missing a stride as she murmured "Alohamora" she disappeared down the stone hall towards the common room.

The talk of romance had driven the air of argument and distrust away. Bella and Dromeda smirked at their sister’s arrogance knowing she wore it like armor. Cissy had immediately exited after this small tirade. That was enough to give her away. Dromeda shook her head and said “She’s smitten.”

“Without out doubt.” Bella replied.


	4. An Occurrence In The Owlery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts 1968  
>   
> Bellatrix is a 7th year.  
> Andromeda is a 5th year.  
> Narcissa is a 3rd year.  
> Lucius is a 4th year.  
> Edward "Ted" Tonks is a 5th year.
> 
> I'm adjusting the dates of the next few chapters. I'm reworking a lot of stuff right now with what was the original vignettes and what I'm adding/changing now. I'm assuming that the Hogwarts Holidays are 2 weeks long.  
> I have a couple different stories all during the 1968-1969 Hogwarts school year I want to write about, so appologies if it seems jumpy. I'm trying to work these into a cohesive story without being too boring but we'll see how it goes.

**Wednesday December 17, 1968**

Frigid air seeped in to do battle with fires and warming charms as winter held Hogwarts in an icy embrace. Students often eager to change out of school robes huddled into them, often sporting gloves even indoors. There weren’t enough fires to make some places feel warm, the lowermost dungeons, the astronomy tower classrooms, and the owlrey. The last week of term meant some students were in a panic as they finished their last exams, while others lounged complacently having already completed their semester’s tests.

Andromeda’s hair swept behind her as she flounced through the corridors. Her exams finished, she had eaten a late breakfast and received the standard Christmas is approaching post. She had messages of holiday greeting sent by cousins and aunts dictated by custom rather than affection. There was also a letter from her parents expressing their urge to see her soon, laced with her mother’s hints that she had already chosen her escort for their family’s Christmas Ball. Returning to write in an overcrowded dormitory of students taking refuge from the cold by the enchanted fire wasn’t appealing. Neither was the library full of last minute exam crammers. Instead she took her stationary to the owlery, hoping to write her replies in solitude.

The scandal if she was seen sitting on a floor or window ledge writing was almost as tempting to her as the idea of being left alone for an hour. She had learned to balance her family’s ideologies with society’s expectations. She found the act tiring and herself cracking on occasion. She would steal away moments at Hogwarts to steel herself for the holidays she endured. Andromeda supposed she would always love her family even if she didn’t agree with them. She was no fool, she knew they would not love her if this were ever expressed. Playing nice with influential blood traitors was politics her family could accept. Thinking that there were more important things about someone than their social status, determining a person’s worth by something other than genealogy, or anything loosely related was blasphemous. Andromeda would be turned out without a penny to her name should she ever speak out against her family. She knew one day it would happen. She couldn’t forever walk eggshells to please her mother. She was happy to put that day off for as long as possible, preferably when she was of age and could freely leave her family home.

Some would think her spoiled. Some found her family repulsive and would have told her if she had morals, she would have left already. Andromeda didn’t fancy the thought of openly defying her family until she also had the power to get far away from them. These thoughts occupied her long trip from the dungeons to the tower, but as she ascended the circular stairs to the owlery, she let them slip away. Smiling at her feathery companions, she embraced the frigid air, and happily sat in a window ledge to begin writing. Andromeda had finished her writing and was admiring the snow covered grounds when her solitude was interrupted.

“Don’t go falling out of a window for a nice view!” Ted Tonks laughed at the serious girl seated on the window. He remembered Transfiguration last year when everyone was shocked she spoke politely (well arrogantly and politely) to her classmates wearing red. Something about her tugged at him, maybe her pretty face had him delusional to see good where there was none. He didn't think so. He was realistic, and could admit Andromeda was no shining knight of morality. Ted couldn't leave the idea of her alone. He constantly wondered why she seemed to prefer being alone to being with her many Slytherin friends. An infamous older sister who seemed to make cruelty an art, and yet Andromeda was never known to be anything but conceited. He wanted to know why, what lay behind that beautiful face? Beautiful, lovely, there weren't words to do Andromeda justice in Ted's mind.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, as if to say  _Do you really think I’d fall?_  Edward grinned at her and walked over. She eyed him warily. She should leave, or say something conceited, or preferably both. Edward Tonks seemed to be the definition of unabashed. He was handsome in a rugged way, clearly raised by people with little culture. He had calluses on his hands and spoke too earnestly. He was infuriatingly addictive. He was a muggle born and no doubt her family would jinx, hex, and curse, him into slimy pieces for daring to befriend her. She could hear her mother’s shrieks of filthy mudblood. She frowned.

“Don’t go ruining your beauty with frowns. It’s bad enough when your nose is so far in the air, a sprinkle of rain could drown you.” He said while still smiling.

“I am not sure who taught you to address ladies, but I assure you that frank familiarity and insults will not endear you.” She used her best Miss Black voice and hoped he would be intimidated and therefore on his way.

“Frank familiarity? Because I said you were beautiful? This castle’s stone. Owls’ carry post. Andromeda’s beautiful. Those are undeniable facts. That’s all.” After a bit of a pause he added, “I shouldn’t have insulted you but you can be a bit lofty.”

“If my only notable attributes are vanity and a pretty face, then I will willingly jump from this window.” It slipped out before she could stop it. She was practically inviting his opinion on her. She shouldn’t be carrying on a conversation with him at all. Anyone could walk in. She bit her lip to prevent any more rash words that were waiting to tumble out.

“You’re clever. Much more clever than vain. Your answers in transfiguration weren’t recycled from the text book. You didn’t recite. You thought, you admired the spells you studied. I was disappointed to have double transfiguration with the badgers this year," He quickly replied. Somehow he had migrated from leaning against the stretch of wall opposite her perch to half sitting on ledge with her. He looked at her so honestly and relaxed, like complimenting her spell work was second nature.

“Of course you were, they’re badgers.” she snapped, suddenly irritated. _Why did she have to find him so attractive? Why did his compliments make her heart flutter? She was complimented all the time. She was a beautiful witch. He didn't just call you beautiful, he called you clever. So? Edward Tonks is nothing special. Edward Tonks is nothing special. Edward Tonks is nothing special_. She decided this was excellent advice and continued repeating it to herself. She also decided there were no butterflies in her stomach and this conversation had gone far enough. She gathered her things and made to stand.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Edward looked apologetic, he stood and backed away a couple steps. 

_Oh of course! He's a gentleman! Thinks I'm too proper to share a window ledge with a man. Edward can take his nice sweet honest self and jump out the owlery._

“Compliments are not so foreign as to make me uncomfortable. However I need to send my post and be on my way.” She stood fully and ached from sitting on the stone too long. She tied her letter to her mother to the leg of a tawny owl. “Surely you have post to send as well. You did not brave this cold tower solely for my charming companionship. Excuse me Edward.”

His grin was back as replied “I would brave much more than a cold tower for your charming companionship... Also my friends call me Ted.”

If asked, Andromeda would blame her pink cheeks on a substandard warming charm. Clearly it had worn off her gold and white cape, leaving her exposed to the cold. As she flushed, she turned away, briskly heading towards anywhere Ted... no damn it.... Edward Tonks was not.


	5. The Brothers Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is darker than the others. We meet the family Black in there natural habitat. They are at the family home away from eyes they need to impress. There is no societial filter for their pure blood ideaology (mania). If you're uncomfortable with violence then I'd suggest skipping or asking for an abridged version.  
> Warnings: Child abuse/neglect ... Not terribly explicit but maybe uncomfortable for some. Also a rather disturbing pure blood hobby/game/whatever you want to call it is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone notices that I keep calling Orion and Cygnus brothers when they're not, well here's my defense.
> 
> 1)The Brothers Black sounded cooler than The Brothers in Law Black  
> 2)My headcanon is that they took eachother as brothers in an eagerness to ignore their less than satisfactory siblings.
> 
> Technically Orion Black and Cygnus Black are second cousins. They become brothers in law when Orion marries Walburga.
> 
> Cygnus has two siblings, Walburga and Alphard.
> 
> Orion has one sister Lucretia.
> 
> Lucretia is married to Ignatius Prewett, so she represents House Prewett not the House Black. (If you're wondering where she is in all these love filled family snap shots)
> 
> Alphard is politely ignored. He went into politics and doesn't participate in Cygnus and Orion's illicit endeavors. Eventually he is blasted off the family tree (he's the uncle that left his no good run away nephew gold)

**Sunday December 22, 1968**

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black held paranoia close to heart. No one but their blood (or those married to it) were welcomed into Grimauld Place in London. So the Black Christmas Ball was to be held on Christmas Eve in the western wing of the Black Wiltshire Manor.

"If it was not urgent, I would be there to greet my brother. He will understand this evening when he meets who I invited for whiskey and mugglunt. I have already sent a note of apology." Cygnus pressed a kiss to Druella's hand and stepped into the fireplace.

He disappeared in a rush of green flame, leaving Druella exasperated. Her palm was already full of sparkling powder as she pursed her lips. Without bothering to turn around she snapped "Come along."

Druella and her daughters stepped into the large ornamental fireplace in their sitting room together (wide and tall enough for fifteen witches and wizards to stand in) and moments later were stepping out of an identical fireplace in a sitting room in Wiltshire.

"Lovely to see you and your beautiful daughters again. Orion is in his study." Walburga greeted her sister in law. Beside her stood two young boys, already handsome. Their dark hair was think and shiny and perfectly combed. Her oldest son should have greeted each daughter in turn but instead merely grunted what sounded like "Lo" before dashing off. Walburga's eye brows raised before she spoke again "My apologies, I thought I had resolved Sirius' attitude. Rest assured you will find him much more charming on your next encounter."

Regulus, a year younger than Sirius, stepped forward to kiss each cousins hand in turn, murmuring "Delighted to see you".

"Professor Walbridge is waiting in the second floor library for your lessons. Please hurry along." Walburga told him kindly. As he left she turned and apologized to her relations again "Please excuse my rudeness. I will be along for tea in a moment after I have had a discussion with Sirius."

After the four women had left for the familiar green carpeted sitting room down the hall, Walburga snapped in a much uglier voice "Kraggy" "Yes mistress" came a voice from a house elf with his nose pressed against the floor in a bow.

"Collect Sirius and keep him in his room until my husband and I come to speak to him."

"Immediately Mistress" he said without raising from his bow and disappeared with a sharp crack.

"Geroff me! I won't kiss cousin Bella's hand. She is horrible and vile! Geroff! She killed my favorite crup! I hope she gets eaten by grindylows!" The nine year old was making a valiant attempt to escape Kraggy. As soon as the house elf had a hand firmly situated around his wrist, there was a crack and they both disappeared. Sirius knew the battle was lost as soon as he felt the handhold on his wrist. He reappeared in his bedroom with Kraggy to find himself firmly bound to the room by the elf's magic.

Orion Black walked into his oldest son's room like a storm cloud that hadn't yet spilled over. Kraggy disappeared having served his purpose.

"You embarrassed your mother in front of my brothers family. You disobeyed a direct order. You slighted your cousins. You pulled me away from important work I needed to complete before entertaining company this evening. What is the reason for this obscene display?" Orion quietly questioned as though Sirius might say something to stay the approaching storm.

"I don't like Bella. She killed my crup." The truth didn't help Sirius.

Orion's eyes flashed, the tempest broke, and he roared "You bring dishonor on the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black because of your likes? You think I care what you like and don't like? You are the heir to House Black! Your owe your family your obedience! You live a life of luxury built by the ancestors you spit on!"

Orion strode forward and slapped Sirius across the face. Sirius knew protests and pleas made punishment worse. He held his ground and waited for the next assault. "You will not ruin this family's future you petulant child! I am going to punish you. Your mother is going to heal your wounds. You will not have dinner tonight. You will not have breakfast tomorrow. After your morning etiquette lesson, you will have lunch with the whole family. You will prove you have manners."

He didn't ask if he was understood. He didn't need to. Sirius knelt and removed his shirt. Orion moved to stand beside him and conjured a whip. Three cracks later and Sirius had three fresh welts across his back. Orion left without a word. Sirius stayed where he was kneeling. His mother walked in as soon as Orion walked out. A flick of her wand and it was as if the welts were never there. His back perfect. She too left without a word. They didn't want to scar him. The humiliation of kneeling to be hit was as much if not more punishment than the pain that lasted so briefly. After the door shut behind her, Sirius allowed himself to scream. He screamed and cried and raged until he had nothing left. His throat was raw and he felt hollow.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you for having me Messrs. Black" their guest said once again as he was handed a glass of fire whiskey. He settled into a luxurious black armchair and smiled at the brothers in front of him.

"Thank you for reaching out to the House of Black." Orion replied. "We understand the need for discretion. Our favorite hobbies and collections are under attack from muggle loving fools on all sides. Dumbledore is trying to change the way speak, calling it offensive and outdated. We who have been persecuted at every turn by the muggles when they find out of our existence. We simply want to enjoy our entertainments in peace and he won't leave us that."

"Discretion from those like Dumbledore and those that blindly follow him that have been put into power in the ministry are interfering with traditional values and ways of life is necessary. Who are you hurting by carrying your pride? Who suffers because you want to live in your way? Only those jealous they were not born into better lines." The man eagerly responded. "If we want a gentlemen's' club to remain exclusive and preserve our most ancient ways then we are entitled to it."

"Hear hear!" Exclaimed Orion and Cygnus in agreement.

"The snake does not feel sorry for its prey. The snake must eat to live. Food chains are the order of the natural world. Those that complain are unhappy with their place in it. Do you fault the wolf for hunting? Do you deny a predator its prey? Predators belong on top and are not ashamed or apologetic. We too belong at the top. Our birthright demands it." The man's words were a comfort to the brothers. They felt attacked in a changing world. Their ancestors' values had been passed down rigidly through the generations. What right did this generation have to question centuries old knowledge? Who were these usurpers to deny them their heritage? The alcohol had their temperaments on edge. The mood in the room teeter dangerously between drowning in bitterness of persecution and celebrating their superiority.

"Let us toast to tradition and enjoy a mugglunt!" Cyngnus happily added.They exchanged grins as the feeling of rightness swept the room. They were raised with the finest of everything. They had the best education. What were the opinions of mice to a serpent?

"I have until midnight before I must rudely beg your pardon. Business I can not delay calls me away."

"Ah yes I remember being young and attending midnight business." Laughed Orion.

Their guest granted them a small smile before continuing "May I ask where you procure muggles so discreetly?"

"I can't tell you our provider's name without his consent, worked into the fine print of contract with him of course. He is a genius though. Muggles breed like rats. They die of starvation and element exposure all the time because there are so many of them. He can stop by establishments meant to house those that will be least missed. Magic is barely needed to make them disappear. They are so little missed. He has never even come close to breaking the statue of secrecy. Everyone thinks he is an antique dealer! Tonight is a special treat, this batch is from an orphanage. That's a muggle home for abandoned children by the way. They have teenagers there that can't wait to practically shove out." Orion beamed like a child seeing Christmas come early.

"Ingenious. Your provider sounds most excellent." replied their guest.

Cygnus threw down his empty cup and jumped to his feet happily. "Let us begin before our new friend's midnight business calls him away." He said with a roguish wink.

With that, the three men departed the study for the basement. The basement resembled a stone obstacle course in a sunken stone pit. There was a walkway above encircling it and a cluster of high backed chairs tucked into an alcove entirely made of mirror. Gesturing towards this alcove Orion commented "For your viewing pleasure when you're not up for walking around with omnoculars."

"Tonight is five muggles and five fire crabs. You know it's charitable of us really. The survivors don't even know this happened. We obliviate them and return them to the muggle world with money. They're getting money for doing nothing. They wake up with a full wallet and no recollection." Cygnus happily explained.

"Yet people would put a stop to this tradition. It is population control. We give them money. I don't know why they have such an issue. It's frustrating" Orion lamented. A bell rung and they turned excitedly. The men fell silent as they took their seats.

 

* * *

 

 

He left Wiltshire victoriously; his companions had been impressed with his impeccably wardrobe and gentlemanly manors. All of pureblood patriarchs he had visited throughout the year had seen him as kindred spirit. Looking at his golden pocket watch, he smirked. Snow swirled around him and stuck to his heavily furred cloak. Just after midnight, he exited the front gates of the manor, passed through the wards, turned on the spot and disappeared.

  
Handsome Italian leather dress shoes crunched snow and pine needles as he walked through the Kielder Forest. He smelled smoke before he saw it, and finally he came upon a group of haggard men and woman. They sat around a large fire under shabbily constructed overhangs. A grizzled and ferocious 23 year old stood with his arms crossed eyeing the overdressed guest.

  
“You are brave to come here alone.” Fenrir snarled. He wasn’t the oldest present, but he was certainly the largest. His strength and posture clearly marked him the leader.

  
“You agreed to meet with me. I assumed bringing body guards would be interpreted as a show of bad faith at best, open hostility at worst,” the well dressed wizard said silkily and spread his arms wide palms out.

  
“You assumed right. Let’s hear your fancy words then,” spat Fenrir. 

The gentleman raised his hands to his hood and threw it back. He looked around the fire at heavily scarred faces with eyes full of distrust. “You are right to mistrust me, to dislike me. I look like those that would hunt you like beasts. I sound like those that call you less than human. You are denied work, homes, and lives. I am here to offer you revenge. I plan to topple the ministry in favor of a new world, a world where you could carve your place.”

  
Fenrir snorted in disdain, his disbelief evident in his response “You mean you want to use us as pawns for your own goals. We fight for you then end up discarded when you’re in power. Why should we abandon trying to seize power for ourselves?”

  
“I already have great power. The current minister o f magic will be dead before New Year’s Eve.” He calmly replied. He raised his voice and met the younger man's eyes unflinchingly “Of course, I want to add to my army’s strength. I will not deny that. I am offering you a chance to fight as equals for a place in the new world. Undoubtedly you have heard the rumors. We stand on the brink of a new era.”

  
“You would invite us all, even the smaller packs spread throughout the south? Would you allow us to add to our numbers as we want or stay chained as guard dogs?” asked the leader still hostile but clearly much more receptive. There were murmurs running through the crowd around the fire now.

  
“You have been persecuted, hunted, and called less than human. You hide in the forests and pose as tramps to avoid ministry detection. I invite you to help me destroy them. My army means a steady supply of victims. Do you not want to taste the blood of those that look down on you? Do you not want to turn the children of those who think death is preferable to your lives? My army means a freedom you have never tasted. I will not persecute you, I will encourage you, praise you, embrace the beast inside.”

  
The mistrustful looks had melted away into looks of ravenous hunger. The words painted a dream many thought would only come when werewolves outnumbered witches and wizards. The murmurs had grown to rumbling in the crowd's excitement. The underground had been alive with whispers of dark activity. The vampires had been mysteriously united the past few years. Criminals whispered a name in fear as one man rose to power above them. Lord Voldemort had been something of a myth to those who had never met him. One man holding so much power yet staying unnoticed by the government had seemed improbable. Now the largest werewolf pack in England was ready to join him as well. They would not be left behind as he headed towards an assured victory.

  
Fenrir threw back his head and laughed a booming barking laugh. “How could we turn down what we want most? You know how to sway a crowd your Lordship. Prove to me it is you who is going to kill the minister and not sickness like the Daily Prophet says, then I will swear my pack to you.”

  
“In five nights you will have your proof and you will swear your allegiance, be ready Fenrir.” Lord Voldemort said with cold smile.


	6. An Armistice

**Monday December 23, 1968**

Sirius had always been an obstinate and brash child. At age three, Sirius had already begun showing signs of magic. He would run full speed through Grimauld place, not only down the halls, but up the walls and across ceilings. Sirius was a juggernaut of destruction. If the antiques of House Black weren’t protected by enchantments, they would have been seriously damaged by young Sirius. At four he would climb up the balustrade of the second landing to jump to the chandelier without fear, knowing his magic wouldn’t let him fall. Sirius was especially disappointing when compared to his little brother. Regulus was a thinner version of Sirius, thick black hair with slight curl at the ends and large doll like eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. Regulus was a quiet and studious son. No matter how times Sirius was sent to bed without dinner or yelled at he would continue to find new ways of harassing his mother. Over the years, Walburga’s vexation towards him had grown into open animosity. She spent her time doting on Regulus, leaving her husband to mold the House Black heir.

Orion had once held hopes of Sirius outgrowing his willful ways. He had believed proper punishment would remove his heir’s childishness. No matter how severe the punishment, Sirius couldn’t be reined in. Sirius had begun to reach an age where he was making appearances in society and would eventually leave home for school. Pain could motivate Sirius into holding his tongue, but Orion wasn’t satisfied with a sulky silent son. Sirius needed to at least pretend to be sociable, especially in situations like the upcoming ball. Orion didn’t mind a facade if it kept Sirius from embarrassing House Black. With this in mind, he had summoned his eldest son to his study after lunch.

Sirius’s mind was half irritation and half trepidation. He hadn’t said or done a single rude thing all through lunch. He had greeted each family member in turn, even that absolute cow. She sat there smirking and constantly turning the conversation towards the Lestrange brothers (who were to come for dinner that night and stay until the following day for the ball). Even with hunger gnawing at him, Sirius had eaten slowly and properly. The more he contemplated it, the more irate he became. He hadn’t done anything to warrant a punishment. Never the less, his father had summoned him. Orion never summoned Sirius for anything but punishment or lessons as he called them. Trying to deduce today’s lesson left him with growing apprehension. He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize he was already standing outside the study door. The dark wood was so well polished; he could almost see his reflection. Sirius took a deep breath and raised a hand to knock. Before his hand could make contact, Orion’s gravelly voice called out “Come in, Sirius.”

The swirls of the ornate iron door handle were icy against his hand as he pulled open the door. Orion’s study was as dreary as the rest of the house; the brightest colors were the books lining the shelf behind his desk. The occasional brown leather book or brightly inked title stood out like a beacon in a sea of burnt pine and black leather furniture. The grayish black color of the wood had always reminded Sirius of dead and decaying things. He loved the scent of pine trees and could hardly believe the lacquered furniture was made of them. Orion looked up from the papers on his desk to survey his eldest son only a few steps inside the doorway.

“Sit, I wish to speak frankly to you.” Orion said impatiently. He closed the door to his study with a wave of his wand and put away the proposition he had been reading. “In one week some of the most important people in the country, in the world arguably, will be in one place. They will gather in our home to celebrate Christmas Eve. I will not present a sullen sour boy as my heir to the best of magical society. Pain has inspired you to hold your tongue as you proved today at lunch. You will not be silent on Christmas Eve. You will demonstrate the manners and good breeding that reflects our illustrious name. You will put all your effort into a charming facade. Whatever drives your insolence will be smothered when in polite society. A bane to your family behind closed doors I will tolerate if you prove yourself capable. I will grant you freedom without repercussions in private, for pretending to be what you should in public.”

Sirius couldn’t believe his ears. Orion Black, his father was offering a deal. Something like a fire had started to spread from Sirius’s chest throughout his body. Mother wouldn’t be able to order him punished. He could have whooped for joy at the thought. A half freedom it was, but a more luxurious option than living under Walburga’s thumb constantly. This tentative treaty with his father would irk his mother to no end. He smiled up at Orion across the desk and his best young master Black voice said “Nothing could make me happier than representing House Black.”

“See that you do.” Orion said then reached into his desk to retrieve the report he had been reading. Sensing the dismissal, Sirius stood and bowed before leaving.

A grin had plastered itself across his face as he walked away. His room was too often a prison to be appealing and his female relatives were most likely scattered throughout the first floor. He snorted at the thought of his proper cousins. They were like dolls, beautiful outside, but empty within. Well not Bella, she was probably filled with snakes and scorpions. Shuddering at that thought he made his way to the second floor music room, hoping to enjoy some solitude before the Lestrange’s arrival. These hopes were dashed upon entering the sun filled room. Sirius enjoyed how bright the room was thanks the floor to ceiling windows, and the striped wall paper alternating white and light grey. Andromeda apparently enjoyed ruining his afternoon.

“Sirius, have you come to play?” she greeted him politely albeit stiffly. He wasn’t sure why she had taken up residence on the piano bench if she didn’t intend to play. She was sitting there with the fall board down and an arm resting on it. He remembered his newfound deal with his father and decided he would give his cousins no tales to carry about him.

“No,” he said with a rueful smile, which had her smiling in return. “Honestly, I just wanted to wander before dinner.”

“Before dinner or before our dinner guests arrive?” she laughed at him. Looking at the open door behind her young cousin, her laughter cut off immediately. She cleared her throat and said in a quiet but serious voice “I will trade you a secret for a favor, my ill behaved cousin. Between you and I, I do not like our dinner guests. If you will listen to me play until we are called down, we will both have an excuse to avoid them a little longer.”

Sirius wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to avoid being downstairs while his mother paraded Regulus in front of the Lestrange family. He nodded, not wanting to risk saying anything to destroy their temporary treaty. Two unexpected successes in one day had that fire burning so brightly, Sirius could put a name to it. _Hope._ Sirius would not just survive his family, he would find moments of victory, he would play his father's game. Mollified, he crossed the room to settle down on the sofa across from the piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius would have just turned 9 at his point in the story. I think that as a little kid he would rebel and get in trouble oover and over because it was worth it to him. Like these little outburst kept him sane because he already knew his family didn't like him. As he gets older and matures he acts the part to an extent but still irritates his family to no end. As he is older he learns how to get away with more and that keeps him sane if not happy until he is the cocky 11 year old jerk that steps aboard the Hogwarts express. That's a long way off in 1971 though.
> 
> Sirius mentions that Andromeda was his favorite cousin to Harry (in OoP). By the time Sirius attends Hogwarts in 1971, she has already graduated. So I would think he would have seen her mostly when he was younger at family events like holidays. I think she would have given him hope that his whole family wasn't crap and been like an older sister/protector of sorts because of the age gap.


	7. Vendetta Violenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix introduces Andromeda to her new social circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of violence and mature content.  
> Read at your own risk or ask for an abridge version.

**Friday, December 27, 1968**

“Toujours Pur, Toujours Pur, Toujours Pur” Bellatrix crooned in a sing song tone as she adjusted the black ribbon that laced up Andromeda’s evening gown. Her small smile transformed to snarl in moments. She angrily began “Toujours Pur will mean nothing in the generations to come if we follow our parents' example.”

Andromeda was all too familiar with her older sister’s (often violent) mood swings simply nodded in agreement and waited. Eschewing the ribbon, Bella grabbed Dromeda’s shoulder, turning her around brusquely. Her voice rose steadily with her fury, her passion, “Our parents have taught us our values and yet we must hide them. Why? We who are royalty, elevated above other wizards, must rub shoulders with scum at school. Vile filth lovers infiltrate our halls of learning and the government itself. A fucking mudblood sits at the top of our government, a mudblood Dromeda! A mudblood loving fool runs Hogwarts and our Ministry bows to garbage!”

She paused to draw breath, shuddering. Bella continued in a calmer more sinister voice “Pureblooded Houses full of wealth and influence have voiced their complaints but haven’t actually done anything. They’ve let Leach stay Minister for four years now… Perhaps our parents have grown complacent in their old age. I believe they prefer their wealth. I believe they allow gold to comfort them against the knowledge that they are failing their ancestors. Father is content with illegal animal fights and muggle hunting. Mother is content to grow a collection of Dark Artifacts. These hobbies are carefully hidden from the government. Why? Why should we hide in the shadows? Our nobility withers more each day as we allow those perverse fools power. If we do not act we will be overwhelmed by an infestation of cockroaches. A group of us will battle for the heart of the wizarding world. We are knights valiantly heralding in the next era. Tonight I am going to show you the future of House Black, our future, and it is glorious.”

By the time she had finished her monologue; her voice had become a husky whisper more suited to caressing a lover. Andromeda’s eyes widened into what she hoped looked like wonder rather apprehension and attempted to smile up at the taller girl. Bella nodded apparently pleased her sister was speechless and turned away. She raised her wand, motioning towards her armoire. The black and silver doors sprung open and a lacquered box came soaring out to rest in her outstretched hand. She beckoned Dromeda to come sit beside her on the bed, before opening the red box. Inside nestled against black velvet were two elaborate full face masks, white underneath the labyrinth of silver, gold, and precious jewels. Bella raised the one on the right mostly embellished with turquoise and jade, pressed it softly to her face, and ran her finger tips around edges. There wasn’t even a seam where mask met skin, as though her skin spontaneously turned to porcelain. However, her eyes were hidden; in their place were empty black expanses giving the illusion no one lay under the mask at all. As she spoke her mask moved like a second skin. “Lovely isn’t it? Go ahead and try yours.”

Andromeda raised her mask, a swirl of marigold, honey, and bronze coloring, and repeated Bellatrixa’s motions. She gasped at the sensation; it felt like her entire face was on fire for instant, thankfully it dulled into a muted prickling. “They’re beautiful and sinister,” Andromeda said. Struck by a realization, she giggled. “They remind me of you.”

“Thank you darling Dromeda.” Bellatrix grinned. She stood up and glanced at her elaborate gown in the mirror. It was a convoluted work of black lace that only magic could hold together. Andromeda had been shocked at Bellatrix's wardrobe choices for the evening, ostentatious barely began to describe them. “Remember two rules, tell no one our names, or any identifying information. Do not speak of this to anyone, even me after we return. Our secrecy is our strength. Now let’s hurry. Once we get outside the wards, I’ll take you by sidelong.”

“You haven’t passed your test!” Dromeda said surprised, she had been expecting to floo to this mysterious party. She had been expecting to floo to another pureblood family's house and watch some form of mugglunt. She detested the vicious sport, but knew she could stomach it. Their gaudy gowns and masks had raised her hopes that she would avoid bloody sport tonight. Anxiety began gnawing away inside her, Bella wouldn't swear her to secrecy over a night of dancing and drinking. 

“I’m of age, so there’s no trace, no way to tell what I’m up to.” Bella replied smugly. She laced the fingers of her left hand with Andromeda's right before standing upright. As they exited, Bella locked her door with a murmur dragging her wand across the wood in a figure eight. She practically pranced down the mansion's halls and stairs, wand in her right hand, Dromeda still firmly held in her left. Giddiness seemed to rolling off her in waves. She hummed to herself as they headed for the doors that opened into the eastern garden. Lazily flicking her wand, the double doors were thrown open. Andromeda dropped Bella's hand shivering and rubbing her arms as icy air hit her. Bella's cheerfulness was interrupted by surprise. She clicked her tongue impatiently and conjured two black velvet hooded capes lined with silvery gray fur.

"Th...thanks," Dromeda said through chattering teeth. 

"Not a problem sister dear, but now _hurry._ " Bella replied impatiently. Grasping Andromeda's hand again, she took off running down the cobblestones. Out of breath they reached the property edge marked visibly by an intricately wrought iron fence, invisibly their family wards also wrapped around the premise. Andromeda stared up at the iron lattice as they approached. Confidently Bella strode through the fence. 

Surprised Andromeda gasped "Oh!" 

"The wards are too keep others out, not Blacks in." Bella laughed. She let go of Andromeda's hand and firmly grasped her upper arm. "Now turn when I do. Once we arrive, don't leave my side tonight. You're too young to receive a formal invitation but I've gotten special permission to bring you along with me." 

An uncomfortable squeezing sensation later and the two girls were standing in the middle of a moonlit meadow surrounded by forest. Unperturbed by the lack of party goers, Bella maintained her grasp on her sister’s arm and pulled her over to a large pine tree. She murmured “vendetta violento” and walked forward confidently.

Three steps and the girls were in a lavish party. Bella let go of Andromeda and vanished their cloaks. Andromeda gazed around and realized this was not a cocktail party, this was not even a ball... It was a carnival, a festival. Black silk draped the walls completely covering them and creating the illusion of an enormous tent. An ornate chandelier hovered unsupported in the middle of room, directly above a circular stone dais, with a wooden crate atop it. The box was so ordinary it was obtrusive in the decadent room. Enchanted trays floated at intervals around the edge of the room. The one closest to them held short round glasses sending luminous green smokey tendrils into the air and square tumblers half full of a cinnamon colored beverage. Around fifty revelers were gathered, all masked. The only thing the outfits in the room had in common was the need to stand out. A short curvy woman had her blonde hair pinned atop her head and wore a dress that seemed to be made entirely of live fluttering butterflies while her dance partner's silk cape continuously changed color. A few feet away a taller slimmer woman allowed her silky ink black hair to fall completely free down past her waist and wore a dress made of snake skin so tight and so barely there it was obscene. The party goers seemed to be determined to be extravagant as possible. There was a palpable excitement in the air, but it was tinged with a ferocity.

“How do you know how to get here? How do you know who’s here?” Andromeda whispered as she followed Bella through the crowd. Her peacock feathers felt underwhelming as she passed a woman whose skirt seemed to be on fire, emerald flames crackled from the floor to her waist.

Snickering at her sister’s naivety Bella responded “These parties are invitation only. Invitations give you the apparition point and password. You don’t know who’s here and that’s exactly the point.”

Bellatrix stopped by a floating golden tray of brightly bubbling amber flutes. They sparked and crackled as the bubbles reached the surface of the drink. She pressed one into Dromeda’s hand and took one for herself before joining a group of five or so people milling about the edge of the dance floor.

“A new guest tonight?” questioned a man in a mostly emerald mask.

“I thought you didn’t know who was here?” Andromeda asked confusedly.

“Everyone has their own mask, so your face so to speak is new. Who is under the mask remains unknown.” He explained with a leer, some how making it obvious he was eyeing her chest.

“So the pervert who can't be subtle even in a full face mask might be ancient.” Bella added belligerently. Andromeda began to see the appeal, they could say and do and be anything with the mask on. How they talked and acted would only be held accountable here and now. After this party with their masks off they would return to life and none would know. The anonymity was a stronger magic than any spell that could be cast. 

“Of course he isn't ancient. Adventures like these are meant for the young. They’re too daring for the older generation who rather hide from the ministry than fix it,” sneered a woman with crimson and burnt orange mask.

“Which is why we are gathered here tonight.” A silky voice interjected. The interruption was from a man with a solid white mask, unbroken by decoration of any variety only the black expanse of the eye holes. His lack of adornment stood out in great contrast to the glittering crowd. Everyone in their conversation fixated on him as soon as they heard his voice. Bellatrix couldn’t move fast enough as she dropped into curtsy for him. Andromeda wanted to laugh at her sister’s obvious admiration but something about the man stopped her.

He offered a small smile at Bella’s curtsy and then continued “As all our guests are here, tonight’s main entertainment shall begin.”

“You’re in for treat, tonight is special. We almost always have a muggle sport when he throws a party. Tonight is even better though. It’s the culmination of a year’s hard work.” Bella said smugly to her sister as the man left their group walking to the stone dais.

“It’s the beginning of our era, the first step of our ascension.” The lecherous emerald masked man added happily. As the host stepped atop the dais, the room grew silent. There was no more small talk, no more dancing, even the music faded away.

He raised his arms high to crowd and began “Welcome! Welcome to our much anticipated holiday my revolutionary revelers!” He began to walk slowly around the dais so he could address the whole crowd as he spoke “We are the next generation of wizardkind. We are destined by the blood in our veins to restore order to the world. Others have hidden their nobility in shadow from the eyes of the law. No more! We are the law! We bow to no one, others bow to us. There is no denying the purity of our lineage or that it elevates us above all other wizards and those monkeys that live without magic. Foolish animals only meant to serve us, and yet we hide from them. It is unacceptable. We will not be defanged. We will rise up and take our rightful place in the world. We will remake the world as it ought to be. Tonight is an important first step along our path to the new world.”

He came to a halt as he finished speaking and brandished his wand at the wooden box. The wood dissolved like smoke curling away through the air, revealing a short slightly pudgy middle aged man with brown and grey hair. Andromeda almost didn’t recognize him in the state he was presented, nude and bound with black rope to post. A roar of cheering engulfed the room, the crowd had whipped into a frenzy at the sight of the Minister of Magic, Nobby Leach.

“This mudblood has been Minister of Magic for four years too long,” their host cried out above the melee. They quieted at his voice, and he stepped down off the dais into the crowd. “The filthy vermin that he springs from burned our ancestors, beheaded them, and eventually forced them into hiding. Take your revenge my friends. Take it now as your pride demands.”

Witches and wizards all around the room took aim and moments later there was no way to tell who cast what spell. There was no withstanding or surviving the onslaught of the fifty or so spells. One moment a middle aged man stood tied to a pole, a loud bang of curse mingling with curse echoed through the room and in the next moment the dais was a mess of charred flesh and sloppily piled entrails. The stench of burnt hair and flesh, and the coppery tang of blood assaulted Andromeda as she fought to keep her breathing calm. Her head was spinning; she had just witnessed a mob murder. Her sister wasn’t just cruel, she wouldn’t be another wife with an illegal hobby, she was part of a terrorist organization parading as revolutionaries. Her sister was in love with a mad man who planned to lead a revolution. Bile rose in her throat and she fought to keep her stomach from spilling across the dance floor.

“Magnificent! Truly you are all magnificent.” Their leader congratulated them with a fond smile like a teacher would small children who had solved a difficult homework problem. “Sadly our festivities must end for tonight.”

Many in the crowd must have know this dismissal from other events as they all began to head towards the secret entrance and funneled back out into the moonlit field. Andromeda couldn’t believe so little time had passed as she looked up at the stars, surely it had been more than a few hours since they had set out. Her thoughts were interrupted by an overwhelming blackness and the feeling of compression. Next thing she knew, she was on her hands and knees retching into the cold grass. Her whole body shook and she continued heaving even after her stomach was empty.

“I would have warned you, but we were really short on time. Crime scene to get away from and all.” Bella said sympathetically and grinned. She leaned down and pulled Dromeda up out of the grass. “I shouldn’t have let you mix alcohol and apparition. You’ll get used to it though.”

Nothing could dampen her giddy mood and she waved her wand removing all traces of sick from both Andromeda and the surrounding landscape. She was giggling as she steered her sister back towards the manor.

 

* * *

 

 

No amount of scrubbing made her feel clean. Steam curled through the air above the large ivory bath. Andromeda had washed until her skin was pink and absolutely ached. She had all but thrown herself in the scalding water after removing her mask. It still glittered superciliously at her from the floor. She wondered if she had enough will power to sink below the water and stay there. _No_ she thought bitterly. _If she had will power she would have left this family long ago. You didn’t know just how bad this family was. Ha, what a joke. Is there a line then? A line of horrible things I can stomach and things I can’t. If Bella hadn’t crossed that line, would I stay faithful to House Black? No, I planned to leave when I come of age. There’s no way I’m going to risk their anger without having an escape_. Irritated and nauseous Andromeda suddenly stood up flinging water across the white and gold tiled floor. She was no hero; she was a scared little girl who had seen the monster under the bed. Hot tears of anger and shame leaked furiously from her hazel eyes. Barely drying off, she threw her towel on the floor to cover the mask still taunting her. Dashing away from it as though distance would erase her memory of that night’s party, she threw on a robe, and slammed the bathroom door shut. Chest heaving she looked around her bedroom, as though expecting the mask to follow her. Sleep wasn’t coming, so she settled into her chair by the fireplace. Waist length wet curls dripped a puddle on the floor as the logs crackled and the flames danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours Pur - The Black family motto, means "always pure" in French
> 
> Maybe my password for the party was a little uncreative but hey I tried.  
> Vendetta - Italian for revenge  
> Violenta - Italian for violent


	8. A Chilly Concordat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more fun and less dark. Last chapter was all about Bellatrix and Andromeda, This one is about Narcissa.

**Saturday December 28,1968**

In the early hours of the morning, when the sun had barely begun to rise above the snow covered grounds Narcissa was sitting at a mahogany desk smiling in satisfaction at her completed work. She strode over to the arched window, parchment in hand. She sat her note on the window sill as she fidgeted with the cold metal latch. The window swung open with a crunch of broken ice.  Shivering in cold morning air, Cissy scooped up her parchment, then raised her cupped hands to her face and gently blew.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius almost missed the snow white finch flitting back and forth outside his bedroom window. He had to do a double take then stood momentarily transfixed by the small bird flying figure eights. Clearly not normal avian behavior, he paced closer only to realize it wasn't alive at all. The enchantment had to be benign if it crossed the manor's many wards. Intrigued, he opened the window a crack shuddering at the frigid gust that accompanied the finch inside. 

As it landed on his outstretched arm, Lucius saw it appeared to be made of a thick snowy white parchment. He pulled the heavy diamond paned window shut and firmly latched it again. The finch stayed securely stuck to his sleeve where it had landed, no longer displaying any signs of life. It would appear to a passerby that Lucius had taken to gluing paper animals to his sleeves. He stared curiously down at the now stationary bird and thought, it was clearly meant for him, it fluttered around his window, attached itself to his sleeve, and now seemed to be waiting for something. The bird was perched on his right arm, so he couldn't raise his wand to it without using his opposing hand (not a risk Lucius was willing to take. Wands tended to be very particular and wizards had a dominant hand for writing and spellwork). He decided to pick it up with his left hand then he could attempt a revealing spell of sorts. 

Apparently his touch was what the bird was waiting for. As soon as Lucius had scooped up the finch it unfolded to reveal a note. He read it twice to be sure he had read it correctly. It was without a doubt the rudest and funniest letter he had ever received. 

> Lucius,
> 
> I expect your invitation to join you in flying today to arrive with the breakfast post for following reasons,

  1. > Malfoy Manor’s grounds are so suitable for flying.

  2. > The weather is so gorgeous.

  3. > Not as gorgeous as the pair we make.

  4. > Really our blonde hair is fabulous, isn’t it?

  5. > You won’t pass up a chance like this.




It was signed with a calligraphic NB. He laughed then was incredulous and then simply stared at the note as though it might transform again. Lucius was lost in thoughts of a girl that he knew so little about. Rumors abounded but he knew nothing definitive about her. Bellatrix was notoriously cruel, Andromeda kind, and Narcissa was there. She was attractive. She had good grades. She played quiddtich. Beyond this though? Lucius didn’t know and here she was handing him an opportunity.

_That finch enchantment was impressive, accurate delivery tailored to a specific wizard. Where did she learn something so subtly flashy? As lovely as these grounds are, I have no desire to spend my Saturday in the freezing cold. She sent this for a reason; of course she might just want to confess to me. No, Narcissa isn’t that boring. She better be damn interesting. Mother is going to think I fancy her, rushing an invite like this. Damn it Narcissa Black, you better be as entertaining as your note._

Exactly as he thought, his mother’s eye brows raised in surprise at his words “May I invite Narcissa Black flying today?”

She smiled fondly at him replying “You may, though I was under the impression you weren’t fond of flying.”

Embarrassed he said a hasty thank you and headed back to his room to write a formal letter to House Black.

 

* * *

 

 

Narcissa’s white blonde braid whipped in the wind as she flew. She was bundled in blue quidditch robes and light brown leather. She had been leading him on a nonstop stomach wrenching ride of sharp turns, sudden uptakes, and worst of all was when she rolled over in mid air. _Damn this girl and damn this snow and damn broomsticks. I might as well turn around and leave her to fly alone._ Lucius had originally taken the lead at a leisurely pace around the grounds thinking she would spill her secrets once they were air born. Instead she laughed asking if he could keep up and took off like shot. He was beginning to think the only reason she sent him that note was to prove her superior flying skills. 

His eyes were watering from the cold air and he was almost grateful when she began her descent. _Now the conceited child wants to land in the snow, kilometers from the house. Of course she does. She made me chase her across this god forsaken ice and now we have to stand in it. We could have easily had a private conversation in the manor but no she lives to torture. Narcissa’s only secret so far is that she is a sadist._ Her usually pale skin was flushed pink with the cold. Her cheeks and nose were rosy as she beamed up at him. He landed irritated at her cheerfulness and used his best I’m bored of you voice to sneer “Apparently you are as daft as you are pretty. Did you invite yourself here to simply show off your flying?”

The grin fell off her face and she snapped “Apparently you’re as rude as you are rich. Are you always this much of an irritable baby or just when girls are better than you at something?”

 _A baby? She really just called me a baby? What the hell?_ Anger had him raising his voice, forgetting to feign indifference “Only when sadistic harpies drag me out freeze to death!”  

“Defeated by cold weather, what a mighty heir you are!” she retorted. Narcissa held her broomstick in one hand, the other on her hip as she glared at him.

“Wizard or not, why should I sit in the snow when I live in a perfectly good manor you daft little child?” he asked glaring back at her. _I’m done being insulted by this infuriating girl. Its bad enough I let her get me riled up. If she doesn’t tell me why we’re out here I am going to fly back home and leave her here._

“The only daft one here is you! If you could stop whining for a second you might have enough brain power left to cast a warming charm,” she smugly said.

_Salazar help me, she is horrible. How did I get so distracted I didn’t even cast a warming charm?_

She smiled victoriously as he paused at the realization. Sheepishly, Lucius pulled out his wand and muttered the charm. The warmth that spread from his chest out towards his fingertips and toes was blessed relief. His fur lined clothing had not been a match for the icy wind as they flew. The comforting warmth did little to ease his annoyance at himself for overlooking something so simple, at Narcissa for pointing it out and for not explaining why they were standing there trading insults in the middle of the snow. She had begun waving her wand at the snowy ground and produced an icy looking bench.

“Showing off your flying skills, showing off your magic, was there anything else you wanted from today?” Lucius asked.

“Pleasanter company, but I won’t hold my breath,” she smirked, leaned her broomstick against the bench and sat down.

“Is that bench as cold as it looks?” Lucius asked eyeing the snowy formation.

“Not any more than stone would be, my transfiguration work is excellent. Did you like the finch?”  Narcissa asked him with her smirk turning into a genuine smile.

“That was a clever enchantment, not something a third year could usually perform. How did you make it find me specifically?” he asked as he joined her sitting down. _It would be easier to stay mad if she wasn’t so damn clever._

“Sorry” she said with a regretful shrug. “That’s a family secret. My sisters created that spell to send each other notes but I have modified it a bit.”

“Alright fine, so why are we sitting here instead of by a warm fireside?” he punctuated here with a sweeping gesture at the snowy grounds.

“I wanted privacy, not the illusion of it,” she said earnestly. “I was showing off a bit, the flying, the magic, you were right about that.”

“We could have thrown a silencing charm on the door,” he pointed out.

“Too suspicious, you might as well announce to the whole house that you have a secret,” she quickly replied.

“Well fine then no silencing charms. In a house as big as mine, we could have gotten away and talked alone somewhere,” he said.

“There isn’t privacy, even when you think there is. My sisters disappeared last night for a few hours. Andromeda didn’t go to sleep until I was waking up. My mother and father have been hosting a new guest repeatedly this holiday that they think I know nothing of. I can tell you he’s a dark haired middle aged man. They all think they are brilliant at keeping secrets, but they aren’t. Growing complacent makes you sloppy, and I won’t be!” her voice impassioned and pale blue eyes sparkling. Her seriousness caught him off guard.

_Impressive, she’s got spying down to an art. She’ll be a force to be reckoned with the older she gets... Hell who am I kidding? She's a force to be reckoned with now._

“Thirteen and you are a master of subterfuge, impressive. I concede to your superior sleuthing knowledge, even though it pains me,” Lucius complimented her. His irritation had long since faded away replaced by curiosity.

“My sleuthing and subterfuge is exactly why I reached out to you. I want to propose an alliance.” she said. _Ah there it is, that is why we’re here. There are plenty of alliances in Slytherin but what does she want from me specifically? What is she after?_

“An alliance against someone or someones specifically?” he asked.

“Everyone is an alliance or opponent eventually, if you want to get anywhere in the world. I plan to get very far. I like being part of a rich and powerful family. I like buying the best of everything. I like the freedom of knowing nothing is out of reach. I like the freedom that comes from money and power and I will keep it at any cost,” she said boldly. “You walk around with a most eligible bachelor sign already. You won’t marry for years but you’re already on everyone’s radar as the only son of House Malfoy.”

_Was all this build up just to ask me out? She wants to plan a marriage that's at least five years away?  I mean sure she's beautiful, and apparently talented, but no way am I going to settle down at the ripe old age of 14._

“Are you saying you will put your excellent sleuthing skills to work for me if I date you?” Lucius asked. “That’s one of the least romantic but most appealing confessions I’ve ever had.”

Narcissa eyed him coolly and raised a leather gloved hand as if to caress his hair. Lucius was transfixed as she parted pale pink lips in a soft chuckle. _Well I won't make any promises but I could definitely date her._ This train of thought was interrupted by that delicately gloved hand smacking his ear.  

“Don’t tell me the cold is making you daft again. Dating, emotions, all that is just a weakness. If you think with your heart and not your head, you will lose the game of power. People make stupid mistakes when they make decisions out of affection. We can take advantage of that. If I date some one I can gain knowledge about them and their house. So can you! Like I said, I want an alliance. I want someone who can also gather information, who also wants to live at the top. Sometimes we will date and when it’s convenient we will break up. No one will have a secret safe from us. Together we can carve up any competition. If you accept my offer, I’ll teach you the finch spell.”

_Could she be any more of a Slytherin? Merlin save me, she has me sold._

“Can you teach me the finch spell indoors at least?”  Lucius huffed.

“Consider it our first date. You can tell your parents how hard you have fallen for me and have me invited over again before winter break ends,” Narcissa grinned.

_Well it won’t be much of stretch. I don’t think anyone could avoid falling for you._


	9. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more look into the winter break of 68-69. This one focuses on Ted Tonks. Then it's back to finish up the school year with the whole cast together(ish).

**Saturday January 4, 1969**

Not many students chose to remain at Hogwarts during the Christmas holiday. Most left on the Hogwarts Express the Saturday after term had ended. Ted Tonks stayed at the castle every year hoping to ease the burden of his widowed mother. He grew homesick for St Helens and his little sisters but this was far outweighed by wanting to give her one less mouth to feed. Ted used the holidays to explore the castle and draw. The wizarding world never ceased to surprise him and was often caught unaware by what most students found mundane. He couldn’t send drawings of magical creatures home but he often sent ones of less conspicuous scenery to his little sisters. Sarah and Elizabeth loved inventing their own fairy tales for the castle halls full of suits of armor and the moon rising over the forbidden forest. He had just finished his most recent drawing before heading down to dinner.

The Great Hall was almost comical in size with only twenty or so people gathered inside for meals. The headmaster had encouraged students and staff to dine together at a much smaller table than the usual long house tables. This is how he met Collette Devlin, another muggle born who chose to spend the holidays at Hogwarts, back in his first year. She was a short Hufflepuff whose light brown hair usually lay in a braid and an excellent study companion when the breaks left the castle empty. She had even taken to tutoring Devon in Charms over the years. Though Ted suspected Devon had more than Charms on his mind this year when he spoke about Collette.

Ted was caught off guard when his usually cheerful petite friend was absentmindedly pushing her chicken around her plate without so much as a glance in his direction as he sat down beside her.

“Chicken tastes best when you actually eat it Collette,” Ted said in way of greeting, hoping to earn a smile or at least a look up. She did look up but her easy smile was nowhere to be found. Her eyes were red rimmed with either sleeplessness or a recent cry.

“I’ll try to remember that Tedward,” she attempted to return his joke but her heart was clearly not in it.

“What’s happened? Are you alright?” he asked. She appeared uninjured but something clearly had upset her.

She looked back down at her uneaten chicken and gave a soft sigh. After a few moments pause she began haltingly “I’m fine. I mean I’m upset. It isn’t about me though. It’s my family back home. My older sister Bernadette was injured. I assume not too badly as she’s in jail rather than a hospital.”

Ted didn’t know much about Collette’s life outside of Hogwarts. The most he had ever heard her say was that she was from Cookstown. He hadn’t even known she had a sister. Unsure where to begin, he tried “I’m sorry you’re worried for her. I hope she’s alright. One of the professors would probably escort you home if you want to visit your family before term begins.”

She raised her gaze from her plate to somewhere around Ted’s shoulder rather than meeting his eyes. Her expression was still mournful but now twisted with frustration. “It would be better not to. My parents have two disappointing daughters. They think she should leave the heroics to older politicians and young fit men. She’s trying to better people’s lives. Bernadette’s brilliant. She goes to Queen’s in Belfast and lives and breathes this civil rights organization. All they wanted is a housewife for a daughter but Bernadette’s a fighter.”

Ted noticed she had said her parents had two disappointing daughters, and before he could think better of it he asked “Two disappointing daughters?”

After it left his mouth, he realized this was probably the exact opposite of comforting.

She grimaced and nodded “Yes, two disappointments. Professor Dumbledore had to modify my parents’ memory when he came to deliver my Hogwarts letter. They are good people truly but devout Catholics who couldn’t wrap their heads around witchcraft. My mom started shrieking about the Professor being the devil come to test their faith. My parents believe I earned a scholarship to a fancy boarding school because of my literature grades. He told me I could leave the wizarding world after my education if I so chose. I don’t know how I could though, how do you deny something that’s a part of you. How do I look at my parents knowing they think I need an exorcism? They don’t love all of me and they never will.”

This was clearly more than she had intended to share and at some point tears had begun to slowly slip out alongside her frustrated words. Collette raised a hand to her cheek in amazement as though just now realizing she had begun to cry.  Ted had long since lost his appetite and clearly Collette didn’t have one from the untouched plate now cold on the table. He couldn’t imagine having to listen to blood supremacist tell you that you didn’t belong at Hogwarts and go home to the muggle world feeling like you didn’t belong there either. He was at a loss for words as he struggled to understand how he had known Collette for five years and never knew.

Taking his silence for discomfort, Collette stood up and apologized “I’m sorry for saying so much more than I intended. I’ll be going back to my common room now.”

“No wait,” Ted hastily said and stood up as well. He ran a hand through his hair as he searched for ideas. He had no idea what he could say to make her feel better but he could at least distract her he decided. “Come along with me, we’ve got hours until curfew.”

“I’m not up for studying, and I’m certainly not good company at the moment,” she said. She didn’t want pity. She was already frustrated and embarrassed she had cried in the Great Hall.

“No studying. Let’s go play exploding snap or wizards chess or set off some Dr Filibuster’s and say Peeves did it!” he said grinning. He knew that would work with Henry and Devon but it suddenly occurred to him Collette might not be cheered by loud noisy distractions.

Apparently it sparked some interest in her. She sounded surprised and asked “Where though?”

“I suppose my common room or yours. I invited you though, so mine,” he said with a shrug.

“Can we do that? Go to the other common rooms?” she asked interested.

“No idea, I’ve never bothered trying. I don’t see why not. There’s no rule I’ve heard about it and the prefects sure love to lecture about rules. Besides what’s the harm in the common room? I’m not trying to carry you off to the boy’s dorm.” Ted realized how very uncharming this sounded. He really needed to practice being friends with girls, especially if he was going to attempt to befriend a rather foreboding witch when she returned from holiday. Thankfully Collette didn’t take offense. She had a small smile which was a vast improvement from where this conversation had started.

“No carrying witches off to the wizards’ dorms seems like a good rule of thumb. I look forward to wiping the chess board with you,” she said a little too assuredly. He laughed and began leading her out of the hall and up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

“Devon is much more excellent at chess than charms. He’s taught me well over the years!” Ted warned her.

“I hope he isn’t too disappointed when I defeat his protégé.”

“You better have the skill to back up those boasts.”

Their cheerful banter continued as climbed the many stairs. As the familiar fat lady in a pink dress loomed in front of him, Ted stopped.

“Holly boughs” he said without hesitation. The portrait eyed them suspiciously but swung open.

“Aren’t your legs aching climbing a tower every day?” Collette asked as they stepped into the circular stone room. Emphasizing her point, she flopped down into one of the many overstuffed mismatched armchairs.

“You get used to it really. It is a pain in the arse if you forget a book between classes though” Ted admitted. Then he curiously added “Where are the puffs?”

“Down by the kitchens” she responded immediately. Then a look of concern crossed her face. “Are we breaking some ancient house rules of secrecy?”

“Just because no one is doing something doesn’t make it wrong. If it was that wrong I’m sure the fat lady would have already had Professor Mcgonagall here.... Give me a moment to grab my chess set from the boys dorms.” Ted said already heading up yet another flight of stairs to his room.

They only had time for one good match, which Collette won much to Ted’s dismay. Already well into their second match she jumped up when she noticed the clock on the mantel.

“Only fifteen minutes until nine, I’ll have to sprint to make it back down on time!” she exclaimed.

“I want a rematch tomorrow!” Ted yelled as she dashed off.

Collette had certainly forgotten about her worries as she played. She hadn’t had a challenging partner in a while and was pleased Ted was decent (not that she was going to tell him that). She also was happy to hear stories about his adventures with Henry and Devon (especially Devon, not that she would tell him that either). She was breathless and clutching a stitch in her side by the time she made her way back to the Hufflepuff common room. Her legs were tired from long journey to and from Gryffindor tower. She had a headache from all the crying she had done earlier that day but she was happy when she fell into her bed.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sunday January 5,1969**

The Hogwarts Express brought the students back the evening before term began. The castle once again rang with laughter and shouts as the students returned. Devon brought complaints of his younger cousins having stayed with his family and exclaimed there was nothing more sinister than two year old twins. Henry was thoroughly infatuated with a Beauxbatons sixth year he had met on holiday. Ted happily listened to their stories told in between bites of dinner. 

"You have to come home with me for Christmas next year or I'm staying here with you!" Devond vehemently declared as he finished explaining how long it took to redo his transfiguration essay after his cousins had "ravished rampaged and ransacked all his worldly possessions" while he was babysitting them. Deserts began appearing up and down the length of the table. Ted reached for the treacle tart while it seemed Devon was attempting to stack his plate with as many cakes as possible.

"What did you do besides homework and drawing? You turned down coming to France with me for hanging out around an empty castle." Henry asked. Ted didn't want to impose on his friends' families and really didn't mind spending his breaks at Hogwarts. Rather than bringing that up, he wanted to see how Devon reacted to his next remark.

"I wasn't alone. I learned Collette is an excellent chess player," Ted smirked with a pointed look to his left.

"She's never asked me to play and I'm loads better than you!" Devon exclaimed. His happy demolishing of cakes forgotten as he gaped at Ted.

"Maybe she thought if you didn't have enough brains for a hovering charm, you didn't have enough for chess!" Henry laughed. Devon's ears and cheeks turned pink at this remark.

"Relax Dev, we're just friends," Ted added taking mercy on him.

Devon sputtered "Well I don't know why that would matter. Totally off topic. I'm just good at chess, gooder, better than you."

"Well then maybe I should ask Collette to play," Henry said leaning his head on has hand with mock thoughtfulness.

"You've got that french bird!" Devon about yelled. Henry and Ted had all but collapsed in peals of laughter at their friend's indignation.

"Ask her out to the next Hogsmeade weekend before you explode," Ted grinned.

"Please, I don't want to scrape gooey bits of exploded Devon off the walls." Henry added.

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday January 11, 1969**

 

For a dorm room of teenage boys, it was never very messy. No matter how many rumpled robes were left on the floor, or books hastily marked with spare parchment, it was always spotless when Ted woke up. He mentioned as much to Devon.

"That's house elves for you" Devon replied.

"House what?" Ted looked at him blankly.

"Their magical creatures, they tidy up... you know doing the laundry, cleaning out the fire place..." he trailed off eyeing Ted. He had explained many things to his muggle born friend over the years but none had produced this effect.

The word elves had Ted picturing the regal elves of Tolkien solemnly emerging from the forbidden forest for the sole purpose of picking up children's socks for washing. Ted had begun laughing and had to wipe tears of mirth from his eyes before he said "How have I never asked about laundry? Magical creatures have been picking up my underwear for five years?... Are they invisible?"

"Nah, they aren't invisible but they aren't seen either. Coming and going without people seeing them is the sign of a good elf. You can summon them if you need something specific though. I mean it's mostly my mom that deals with the elves at home... you know?..." Devon shrugged helplessly, clearly feeling he did not know how to adequately explain house elves. “It’s just no one really pays attention to them. They just are… I dunno… just there.”

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha..." Ted's laughter had subsided. "I'm gunna grab a shower before breakfast. Head down without me?" The words coming and going unseen had set the gears turning in his head. It might be foolish but it was worth a try. He could look foolish to an empty dorm and relay the story to his friends later if his hunch was wrong. Devon’s halting explanation had described exactly what Ted need, well probably anyways. He was more worried about the dormitory being empty if his plan worked. He wasn't ready to trust anyone with this secret just yet.

"Don't have to tell me twice, I'll eat all the bacon before you're done scrubbing your arse!" Devon said happily and hastily pulled on the first pair of trainers he grabbed leaving for the Great Hall. Ted knew his friend's appetite was insatiable. How Devon managed to stay so thin was beyond explanation, magical or otherwise.

He looked around the circular dormitory as if expecting an elf to come tumbling out from under a four poster bed. Giving a mental shrug, he cleared his throat and began "Pardon me, Hogwarts House Elves... I don't know that you're supposed to help students. I'm hoping you can... I want to ask a favor... Please."

Ted was excited even if he felt silly addressing the empty room. He wondered if house elves looked like Santa’s elves or Tolkien’s elves. Distracted by this, the sharp crack surprised Ted into falling off his four poster bed.

"Hows cans I be helping you young master?" squeaked a high pitched voice.

Sitting upright instead of sprawling on the floor seemed like a good starting place. As he sat up Ted identified the owner of the voice, a small creature with enormous purple eyes and even larger floppy ears. Apparently Santa and Tolkien had both greatly misrepresented elves, though if he had to pick a winner it would be Santa based on size alone. What he assumed to be a house elf was hairless, with a tiny point of a nose, had knobbly knees and was wearing a white toga with the Hogwarts emblem on it.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant" Ted beamed delighted his idea had worked. He held out his hand to shake but pulled it back at the look on the elf's face. Confusion, discomfort, something had drawn the elf’s face into a slight frown. He worried he may have made a mistake. "You are a house elf? I didn't break a rule or offend you did I? I didn't mean to... I'm Ted by the way, Ted Tonks."

The frown slipped away as quickly as it had come and the elf replied "House Elves is for helping, sir. Is there something wrongs with the rooms?"

"Oh no! Not at all!" Ted hurriedly exclaimed. He didn't want the creature to think he was insulting them. "I wanted to ask a favor but not any cleaning. If I may?"

"What is you needing young master? How can I be helping?" the elf asked curiously, head tilted to the side slightly.

"I want to send a message" he answered.

"Does you need help finding a owls?" the elf asked again, very obviously confused. Ted felt like an idiot for not just asking for what he wanted. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't.

"No but thank you... Actually, I want to send a message without anyone knowing. It would cause her trouble if people knew I was sending her anything. So I was hoping for a secret way to communicate." He felt that covered everything. The elf sat quiet for a moment lost in thought. It looked down at the floor and back up again before answering.

"I could brings it. After my cooking and cleaning is done. If you wants." 

Ted wasn't sure if it was the delay in the response or the response itself that worried him. He felt guilty as if he was taking away from the creature's free time or asking it to skip work for his errand. "That seems like a lot to ask you to go out of your way."

"No sir, elves is for helping sir" The elf said this quite determinedly and stared at him with pride.

"You're wonderful, perfect, you're... what is your name?" he asked suddenly realizing the elf had never said. It felt rude to keep thinking _the elf_ and _it._ He grinned and tried extending his hand again. This time the elf shook it tentatively but returned his smile.

"I is being called Middi"

"Lovely Middi... you're sure you won't get in trouble? I've never met an elf before," he asked. Ted didn't mind breaking rules but he didn't want to get Middi in trouble for helping him.

"We is to keeps the castle clean. We is to cooks. We is to helps. Middi is happy to helps Ted sir," she responded firmly.

"Just make sure no one sees her receiving this. I don't want her to have to explain to her friends or family who its from." Ted reminded Middi as dug an already sealed envelope out of his bag. He had been hoping to discreetly slip it to her in a hallway between classes but she wasn't to be found. Every time he saw her she didn't meet his gaze. At first Ted had been willing to call it bad luck. Wednesday he had caught sight of her as she was leaving Herbology and he was leaving Care of Magical Creatures. He had rushed across the grounds and managed to call out to her. She had turned, eyed him up and down, and then strode off without a word. Ted couldn't believe it, a face usually so vivacious was so empty. She looked miserable, not even her usual haughty mask in place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernadette Devlin was a real and rather interesting person I have borrowed as a sibling for an OC character.


End file.
